


Trouble

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood Kink, Human AU, Killing, Possessive Behavior, Torture, murderer!theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to show you something." Theo had whispered, hot breath dancing across Stiles's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Stiles hands are shaking. His whole body is shaking, really. He still has dried blood on his face. It's only been a half an hour after all.

_"I want to show you something." Theo had whispered, hot breath dancing across Stiles's neck._

Theo's in the kitchen. Stiles can hear the sink running from where he sits in the bathroom.

He should've known. He- he should've known that Theo was too good to be true... He feels so stupid right now, but mostly terrified.

_Stiles laughed a bit, confused but excited nonetheless. "Okay."_

_Theo smiled. "Come on." He said, taking his boyfriends hand and leading him to his truck._

The sink shuts off, and Stiles curls further into himself, staring wide eyed at the locked bathroom door.

He can hear footsteps. His breathing hitches. Theo's coming back to finished him off, isn't he?

He can hear Theo take a breath, then gently knock on the door.

"Stiles, baby, please let me in." Theo says softly.

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut. He can't handle this, it all still seems so unreal, like this is a horrible nightmare that Stiles can't wake up from.

_They drove for a long time, and at some point, Stiles started to get a strange feeling of anticipation._

_He was nervous and had no idea what Theo was planning, but he got excited that maybe it's something big._

_Stiles glanced at Theo, who had a happy, giddy vibe radiating around him._

_After almost a half an hour of driving, the car pulled to a stop in front of an old looking, abandoned warehouse, in the middle of nowhere._

"Stiles." Theo repeats. His voice is so soft, so gentle. It's unsettling at this point. "Please. We just need to talk."

Stiles looks back up at the door, hands twisted together. He wants to talk but had no idea what to say. He wants to leave, wants to go anywhere away from this monster that he thought he loved.

Stiles hears a few more sounds of footsteps, then the drawer in the kitchen open and close. 

When Theo is back at the door, Stiles hears it unlock. 

He tenses. Oh no. The door opens and Theo steps in, holding a key that Stiles didn't even know existed.

_Stiles looked at Theo with confusion in his eyes. Theo still looked so excited._

_"Where are we?" Stiles asked, glancing back at the building._

_Theo smiled again, said, "come on." And left the car. Stiles followed of course, he had no idea what was in store for him._

Theo sighs, and sets the key down on the sink. Stiles looks up at him with wide, terrified, eyes. 

"Stiles," Theo says, sitting down, back leaning against the wall opposite Stiles, "I'm sorry that I scared you."

Stiles teeth are chattering. He takes in a shaky breath, still just staring at Theo. 

Theo still has blood on his hands. 

"Okay." Theo says, hands massaging his temples, "I understand. You're in shock. But to be fair, I didn't know you'd react that way."

Stiles squints his eyes. "H-How was I-" he says oh so softly, but Theo cuts him off, by saying, "Speak up, I hate it when you mumble."

Stiles breath hitches again. "... H-How was I supposed to r-react?" He asks, sort of stuttering the words out.

Theo sighs once again. "I thought you'd like it."

_Theo led him to the huge warehouse door and shot him a smile as he opened the door up._

_What was inside, made Stiles smile fade._

_Inside was Donavon, a kid in Stiles class, tied to a chair, gagged, with blood coating his face._

Stiles shakes his head. "W- Why, why, Theo-"

"Stop panicking." Theo says, voice still soft, "You don't have to be afraid. It's still me."

Stiles looks back up at him. ".. Is it?"

There are tears in his eyes. He's so scared that Theo is gonna kill him. His Theo.

Theo tilts his head. "Of course, baby. This has always been me, I'm the same person you woke up with this morning."

Stiles lets a tear fall down his cheek as he says in a broken voice, "You've done this before?"

Theo sighs. "Only to people who deserve it."

_Stiles looked at Theo with complete confusion in his eyes._

_At first he thought it was like a prank or something. ".. What the hell, Theo?."_

_Theo's smiles fades. "This is for you." He says, like he just gave Stiles a gift that Stiles didn't like._

_Stiles looked back at Donavon who's eyes were wide with terror and was struggling against his restraints._

_".. Is this like a prank or something? Cause it's not funny." Stiles said, looking back to Theo, with a hard expression._

_Theo looked at him confused. "No." He said, walking over to Donavon, "this is what I wanted to show you, baby. I did this for you."_

_Stiles looked over the scene, again. Next to Donavon was a table full of knives and scalpels, and other bloodied instruments._

Stiles shakes his head. "What the fuck did Donavon do?!"

Theo tilts his head, "You always come home telling me how he ruins your entire day. Was I just supposed him ruin you're year?"

Stiles eyes widen. "YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!"

_"Theo what the fuck is this?!" Stiles yells, heart racing. This is not okay, this is so fucking far from okay._

_Theo picks up a knife. "For you, babe." He says, then he picks up a knife from the table._

_Stiles watches in horror as Theo slides the blade across Donavon's chest, making blood pour from him, and the gagged boy scream._

_"Stop!" Stiles yells, pushing Theo away and wrestling him for the knife._

_Theo looked genuinely confused that Stiles was trying to stop him. In the process of the fight, Stiles shoulder gets cut, and Theo pushes him to the ground._

Theo shakes his head. "I did it for you."

Stiles makes a broken noise in his throat that sounds like a sob and buries his head in his knees.

Several minutes pass until Theo says, "Come on, babe, talk to me. What're you thinking right now?"

Stiles sniffs. He has no idea what to think, this is all so beyond horrible.

"I-I..." Stiles starts, trying to make words leave his mouth and failing, "... I think you're g-gonna kill me."

"No, baby, come on." Theo says, scooting closer so that they're knees are touching. "You know I'd never. I love you."

_Theo stands above his lover as Stiles grips his shoulder, trying to make the bleeding stop._

_"Stay there." Theo says, pointing the knife at him. "Watch how much I love you."_

_Stiles is too afraid to move as Theo walks back over to Donavon. He stares Stiles down as he makes long cuts into Donavon's face._

_"Theo, stop." Stiles whispers. He can't make his voice any louder._

_Theo tilts his head. "You said you wanted this, Stiles. You said that you hated him."_

_Stiles shakes his head. "J-just stop, okay?" He says, pulling himself to his feet, "We.. We'll talk about this."_

_Theo shakes his head_

"Theo, I can't.." Stiles starts, but the words die in his throat. He wants to say that he can't stay here, but he thinks that Theo will hurt him if he does.

"Can't what?" Theo asks, his whole entire demeanor changing from calm to angry.

Stiles flinches. "I'm afraid, Theo."

Theo tilts his head. ".. Baby, come on," he coos, taking Stiles's hands, "you don't have to be."

Stiles rips his hands away on instinct, because Jesus Christ, Theo's hands were still covered in blood, blood he had shed.

_"Stiles, you told me-"_

_"I wasn't serious, Theo, what the fuck are you doing?" Stiles says, voice shaky._

_Theo tilts his head, giving Stiles this hurt look, like Stiles had just insulted him._

_"Stay there," he repeats, putting his knife down and picking up a small scalpel, "watch."_

_"N-No, Th-"_

_"Shut up!" Theo yells, pointing the knife down at him, "sit there and shut up."_

_Stiles was too afraid to say anything else, as Theo turned back to Donavon, and starting to make an incision into the boys left eye._

Theo huffs, and pulls his hand away. "Alright. I understand. I just didn't think you'd react this way."

Stiles looks at him and shakes his head, "w-why are you acting like this is a normal thing, Theo, you just killed someone."

"I thought you liked things like this." Theo admits, shrugging it off.

"Yeah, in movies, Theo, this is fucking real life, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Stiles yells, still shaking, "do you understand what's gonna happen to you?"

Theo sighs, and rests his head in his hands. "And what's gonna happen to me, babe?"

Stiles eyes widen, ".. You're gonna get arrested-"

"Are you gonna call the cops on me?" Theo asks, laughing slightly.

Stiles makes a face, not knowing what to say. "Th- Theo, I- I don't know."

Theo's whole expression changes, "you don't need to worry about this, I can take care of everything. All I need you to do is be quiet. Can you do that?"

_stiles watched in complete horror as Theo stuck his scalpel into Donavon's right eye causing a nasty scream from behind the gag._

_Stiles covers his eyes with his hands, trying to control his breathing._

_The whole time he thinks to himself that this is an extremely vivid nightmare that he'll wake up from, and Theo will be in the bed next to him._

_But it doesn't stop._

_The screams get louder. Stiles uses his hands to cover his ears instead, and just squeezes his eyes shut._

_After what feels like hours of Stiles panting and hearing gut-curdling screams, Theo says, "Stiles, open your eyes."_

_Stiles doesn't. In fact he squeezes them tighter and clenches his teeth._

_"Stiles," Theo says. Stiles can hear his footsteps get closer, "open your eyes. Now."_

_Stiles makes a noise of fear. He feels Theo hands on his, moving them away from his ears. "Stiles, open them." He warns._

_Stiles finally does. Theo is crouching next to him, sad look in his eyes. Stiles looks past him and sees that Donavon is no longer struggling._

"Theo-"

"Stiles you have to promise me that you'll keep quiet about this," Theo says intently.

Stiles whimpers, looking down. He's so fucking scared. ".. Or what?"

Theo sighs. "Or," he says, tilting his head, "I'll have to make you be quiet. And I really don't want to do that."

Stiles gulps. "O-okay." He whispers.

Theo smiles, and strokes Stiles neck lovingly. "Good boy."

_"Stiles, baby, I need you to calm down." Theo says, moving Stiles head away from the lifeless body._

_"Did- did-" stiles stutters. Did Theo actually just kill somebody? Is this actually real?_

_"It's over now," Theo says in a kind voice, "we need to leave, alright?"_

"Let's get you cleaned up," Theo says, standing. As he rummages through their cabinet for a towel, Stiles rocks back and forth trying to calm himself.

He's trapped now, he reckons. 

He can't leave, Theo would kill him. He can't tell anybody. He can't even think about going back to school, not when there will be an empty seat that Theo caused.

_"Alright?" Theo repeats, staring at Stiles with clear warning in his eyes._

_Stiles nods his head, afraid to do anything else._


End file.
